So, you had a dream?
by oiwidthepoodles
Summary: John has a dream about Elizabeth, and goes to check on her. Will the dream come true? PUT ON HOLD UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE!
1. The dream

* * *

John Sheppard woke up suddenly in his quarters to see that his clock said it was midnight. "Was I dreaming?" he thought.

John got up and before he knew it he was heading toward her office. When he got to his apparent destination, he saw Elizabeth

Weir sitting at her desk, and let out a sigh of relief. She was reading a piece of paper which she was reading so intently that she

didn't even notice John walk up and sit on the end of her desk.

"Ever heard of a thing called sleep," he asked. You know, the thing that a lot of people do when they are run down and tired.  
"I just have to finish this one report and then I'll be done.

"Right," he said unconvinced.

"John, what would you like?" Elizabeth asked. She had been reading about a very interesting mission from the day before and was reluctant to stop.

"Well, if you want to know, I had this dream, couldn't sleep, and decided to come bug you. And, I was going to ask you to join

me on the balcony for awhile if you weren't really busy."

Well, I guess I could," she answered. But, you'll have to explain your dream."

"You run a hard bargain, but I guess I'll have to tell you only if you decide to sleep when we're done ."

"John, are you trying to trick me?"

"Me? Of course not."

"I'm sure." she said rolling her eyes.

"To the balcony?"

They headed to the balcony, and stood side-by-side with their arms crossed looking up at the stars.

"The stars are so much brighter here than on earth." Elizabeth said.

"They sure are." He said.

There was a pause, as the two sat in silence. They were both deep in thought about what they were going to say next. Elizabeth broke the silence first.

"So, what did you dream about?"

"Well I'm not sure" he said. It started out with me in your office, you were sitting at your desk, and I was standing in the corner. You didn't see me, so I must have been invisible." John paused for a

moment, then continued. "A wraith snuck up behind you, grabbed you, and knocked you unconscious. It pulled you out of your office, and into the control centre. You and the wraith were then beamed

up probably to a hive ship. That's where I woke up, and I came down here to make sure I was dreaming.

Elizabeth was silent for a moment then said "John, I'm here you don't have to worry."

"I know," he said," but I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I lost you."

"You won't loose me."

Elizabeth silently moved closer to John, and put her hand in his and intertwined her fingers with his. They stood like this for a few moments , and then John turned to face Elizabeth.

"I hope your right" he said before leaning in to kiss her.

* * *

This is my first fic ever, so please be nice! 


	2. The dream comes true

* * *

I listened, so here's another chapter!

* * *

The next day Elizabeth woke up feeling warm, and very happy. She thought about what happened the night before and realized why.

She smile to herself, but it quickly turned into a frown. How were they going to tell this to the crew? Would they be shocked, happy, sad.

All these thoughts were racing through her mind, until they were quickly diminished because an arm had managed to wrapped itself around her waist.

"Good morning", John said. "Sleep well? I know I did, no scary dreams about wraiths."

"Yeah, great," she said as she let out a small giggle.

They sat in silence for a moment.

Elizabeth sighed, and turned to face John.

"What's wrong," He asked looking concerned.

"Oh, nothing"

"Are you sure, Lizzie? You looked worried about something."

"I am just worried about how the crew is going to react about us being together. Will they mind?"

"They'll be happy for us, and besides if they don't like it that's just to bad.

"Alright, but let's not tell anyone just yet."

If that makes you happy, I'm happy," he said as he kissed Elizabeth gently on the lips.

Elizabeth moved closer to John and fell asleep once more.

* * *

The day went well for Elizabeth, it was now 10:00 in Atlantis and no one was in the control room. She was sitting in her office reading a report on one of her team's recent missions.  
Suddenly, she heard a noise in front of her and could only let out a small scream as the wraith grabbed her.

* * *

Rodney was heading to the control room to talk to Elizabeth about a recent discovery they had found on Atlantis. He walked through the door and only got a glimpse of the wraith with Elizabeth. He was shocked! How did a wraith get in here without anyone noticing?  
He then tapped his head set and said," Colonel Sheppard, we have an emergency."

* * *

There it was, I hope you liked it! Review, review review!(I think I have become addicted!) I won't be able to add a new chapter till the weekend, so hang in there. It will be longer!  



	3. If only she were already back

Sorry it took so long! I've been practicing my butt off for my flute competition, and completely forgot to update this weekend! I promise I will update a little faster!

Anyway, here's the next chapter! ENJOY!

* * *

John was walking back from the mess hall when Rodney paged him on his headset.

It took him two seconds to process the thought, before running as fast as he could down the hall.

He got to the control room within five minutes, he saw Rodney, and said," Tell me what happened, Rodney."

Rodney then explained what had just happened. "Are you sure it was a wraith?" John asked stunned.

"No," he said exasperated,"It was the Easter bunny!"

Ignoring him, he started to talk into his headset, telling everyone what had happened.

"We need to get a rescue team together as soon as possible," John said half to himself, half to Rodney.

Both men walked out of the room deep in thought.

* * *

The next day John woke up feeling very uncomfortable and stiff. It took him a moment before he realized

he had fallen asleep at Elizabeth's desk. The office felt, and smelt like her, he could still feel her

presence even though she wasn't there. He got up and walked put of her office, everyone was doing there job, he couldn't see how they could be able to do work with her gone!

The rescue team he had selecte were getting ready, Teyla, Ronan, Rodney, and eight military men whose names he couldn't remember at the

moment. Last night he had actually thought of going alone, but he had accidentally told this to Teyla

and she had told him she wouldn't allow him to. So, there he was feeling ashamed he wasn't there to help

Elizabeth, and that she wasn't already back in Atlantis with him. John was suddenly shaken from his

thoughts when Rodney said, "John, the Daedulus is almost here."

"Alright" The scientists had stayed up all night trying to locate the wraith ship, just before they were about give

up hope they found it somewhere near the end of the Pegasus Galaxy. They immediately got a hold of the

Daedulus, and deicded to have it beam them into the wraith hive ship.

John walked toward the stargat, and stared at it thinking about Elizabeth, and if she was alright. He was afraid for her, but he knew she was strong enough to handle anything that came her way.

He turned around, and found himself face-to-face with Carson Backett.

"Good luck, lad," he said simply,"Bring her back for us."

"I'll try my best."

"We're ready to go, sir," One of the military guys said. At that moment Colonel Caldwell tapped into the radio," Are you ready lieutenant?"

"Yes, sir."

Atlantis vanished.

* * *

Next chapter will be Elizabeth's POV! REVIEW, REWIEW, REVIEW! 


	4. Help:I've had a shortage of Inspiration!

Hey everyone, I have had a total mental block. If anyone has any ideas as to what I should do next, please email me!


	5. Where am I?

Elizabeth woke up and took in her surroundings. She was in a small wraith cell, and it was dark. So dark in fact that when she stuck out her hand two inches away from her face she couldn't see it. But, that was the least of her problems. Where was she? What did the wraith want? Would John and his team be able to find her? All these questions, and more were going through her head like lightning bolts. She sat there thinking of possible scenarios to her questions.

Trying to get an idea of her surroundings, she stood up. She started to walk. About five steps in front of her she ran into what she thought was a wall. she ran her fingers against it, and started forward again. Because it was dark, she didn't know when she was back to where she had started, but she decided it was no bigger than a very small hut. Satisfied with this information she sat down and brought her legs up to her chest with her arms wrapping around her chest. It seemed like hours, and hours, and hours that she sat in the cell. She tried to fall asleep, but she was to scared. Finally she heard footsteps. She tried again to see around her,but it was no use.

She thought she heard something, and called out,"Hello?"

All of a sudden she felt a horribly large, and rough hand grab her. She saw lights turn on, but didn't have time to take in her surroundings. She blacked out.


End file.
